Jade
by Popcorn12
Summary: This is a story under remake! Kisshu has a new plan with higher chance to work. He will be finally able to save his race and do as he please with humanity. And mostly, with Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**If you're and old reader and is wondering why the chapters had been removed, is because the story is under remake for my own satisfaction with my story and undoubtly, a major entertainment for my readers! If you liked the old story, then don't worry. I'm trying to add more _action_ and _actions_. If you have any opinion, feedback, and even tips for me to keep everyone In-Character, please feel free to comment. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo arrived home and instantly dropped herself on her bed once she reached her room. It had been a long, exhausting day – not only she had been working hard on school, she had to work at the Cafè and fight with aliens; It was her normal daily routine. Indeed, all she wanted to do was to sleep for the rest of the weekend. How ironic though, it was still not Friday.<p>

The cat-girl was not motivated to even get up to bath – think of all her effort, taking off her clothing and waiting for the water to fill up her bathtub and finally move her arms and muscles to wash her own body. That was the simple proof of her laziness now, such laziness caused by her uncommon life.

When Ichigo finally gained courage to get up, her phone started to ring. Never her ringtone seemed so annoying and stubbornly unstoppable. With heavy eyes she answered it,

– "Moshi-moshi!" – She greeted, trying her best not to sound sleepy.

– "Moshi-moshi, Momimya-san." – The voice replied sweetly, – "Are you okay?"

– "Aoyama-kun! Um... I'm okay, just a bit tired. How are you?"

– "I'm fine too! It is just that… I will have to cancel our date. I'm sorry, Momomiya-san, I found a sore puppy wandering through the streets and I must take care of it. You understand, don't you?"

– "O–Of course, it is very kind of you. I hope this puppy gets better soon! So… I think I'll just go to sleep now. Bye!"

Aoyama slightly giggled and replied, as Ichigo turned off her cellphone and went to bath. Fortunately, her bath was fully relaxing and she restored energies lost throughout the day, finally laying peacefully on bed and being embraced by sandman in a matter of seconds.

**Kisshu's P.O.V**

Kisshu floated through the city, despising each dirtied street he saw. He patiently waited for the moment he would be able to change it all – turn so polluted cities into beautiful, modern villages. However, humans had interesting technology and architecture creations that he wanted to keep. Convert them into ecologically sustainable was all he needed to do. He thought about Deep Blue – He was not going to help his planet and Kisshu knew it. However, he wouldn't stop his distasteful master alone, mainly when the indigo alien followed his every order with no objection. Sometimes Kisshu wondered if Pie even had standards of his own.

The green-haired alien wanted aimlessly to "coup d'etat" Deep Blue, and he knew he could count on Taruto. His little brother was not a problem though; Kisshu did not know how to defeat Deep Blue and Pie would stand by his commandant's side.

Yes, Kisshu wanted to get rid of Deep Blue. But how?

His mind tried to figure out a way, only leading him to think about the after results. The three aliens finally taking over the world and defeating the Mews. His people finally living inside the Earth, happy and recovered from years of trauma. He smirked widely at the thought he would be the one holding the power along with his brothers. Mostly, he thought of finally getting Ichigo… Then he realized,

He could make it happen.

Kisshu was suddenly taken out of his thoughts at the sound of a high-pitched barking. Looking down, he saw Ichigo's treehugger holding a tiny furry creature – a puppy. It looked sore and dirty, and struggled scared in his arms. The green-haired alien glared at Aoyama with scorn, gridding his teeth lightly. What if he didn't exist? How would Ichigo be, then? No, even better… What if he just vanished, having no traces to be followed? His kitty would forget the bastard within a little amount of time. Kisshu have had a billion chances to kill Aoyama Masaya, but it would be extremely troublesome without second thoughts and plans.

Nevertheless, Masaya was useless and a not worthy not even of Kisshu's disdain. He had more important things to worry about, and if everything went just as his mind started to draft, Aoyama would no longer be a bother – and neither would the Mews.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Week Later…<strong>_

– "Hello, guys…" – Ichigo greeted in a monotone tone.

Her teammates greeted back quite uncertain of their friend's current humor. They didn't began to worry, though, since they all knew how exhausted she was – they were fatigued as well. Zakuro was an idol; she had her own business to attend besides school. Mint had strict particular teachers and fancy events to go. Pudding took care of her younger brothers and trained martial arts. And finally, Retasu worked really hard in school. All of this, besides fighting aliens and working at the cafè.

The current fights were getting more intense; Chimera Animas got stronger and stronger and they would battle them more often. If their plan was to exhaust the Mews, it was working perfectly.

– "Hey! What's with your spirit today?" – Ryou said – "Cheer up!"

All the girls replied with was a quite scaring glare. Keiichiro entered the room as well, noticing the whole situation.

– "I think we are exploring you a little, right? Ryou, why don't we give them a day… or…" – He began, looking at the girls' state – "…Perhaps a week off…?"

– "What about the aliens, then?"

In the same instant, Masha started to squeal "Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" and the group immediately prepared themselves as Ryou searched for their localization. He got apprehensive with the result; the aliens were right there, outside the cafè!

Alerting the girls to transform themselves, Keiichiro immediately ran into the laboratory to check if it was safe. An exploding sound filled the girl's ears and they transformed, running outside after. The one attacking this time was Taruto alone, with a dog Chimera – it looked like a funny version of a Maken. Because, as always, Taruto's Chimeras always looked like a PlayMobil toy.

– "It's been a time, you crybabies! Missed me?"

– "Don't 'it's been a time' us, Taruto!" – Mint said, – "We saw you yesterday!"

Taruto's face stiffened and he blushed at his gaffe, – "S–Shut up! Chimera Anima, attack!"

The Chimera quickly obeyed its master. The girls shied away, having Zakuro to attack first. Whipped by her weapon, it became angry, running towards the wolf Mew and harming her back with his giant and sharp claws – which came back dirtied with blood. Zakuro instantly collapsed on the ground, returning to her normal form, defeated, leaving the other Mews shocked and astonished. Chimeras always tried to kill the girls, but none of them actually physically hurt any of the Mews like _that_.

– "Onee-sama!" – Mint called, waiting for a response that never came.

Taruto was surprised as well. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, but this expression soon became a victorious smile. The youngest alien laughed at the sight of the unconscious mew.

Mint ran to help Zakuro and so did the others, just to be attacked by the chimera once again.

– "Mew Mint, use your 'Ribbon Mint Arrow' now!" – Retasu yelled.

The bird mew nodded and summoned her weapon. It precisely hit the Chimera's eye, distracting it so the others could attack. Followed by Retasu, Pudding attacked and involved it into a layer of pudding and finally let Ichigo finish it.

The Chimera diluted and a small Parapara floated to the sky – it was eaten by Masha split of a second later.

– "Damn! I was so close this time…" – Taruto was heard muttering before teleporting away.

In fact, he was. As soon as the Mews had sure they were safe, they ran to Zakuro's aid, who already lied on a pool of blood. She had three deep, slit wounds caused by claws, and she had risk to die. Ichigo and Mint held her by each arm as Pudding and Retasu went to call Keiichiro and Ryou. In a matter of time, the ambulance arrived and took Zakuro to the hospital.

– "Chimera Anima never did this before!" – Ryou spit angrily.

– "He had not much of a fight, though. All we did was use our attacks once, na no da." – Pudding explained, a confused frown placed on her face.

– "But they are, with no doubt, getting stronger." – Keiichiro pointed.

Everyone glanced at each other. The aliens were doing something to get stronger and the Mews were missing what. Even though Ryou and Keiichiro analyzed each battle, it had still nothing different. In the end, it was obvious the aliens were planning something bigger than they could imagine. It could be anything. Perhaps they lost sight of one Mew Aqua and the aliens caught it…

… Or were they just being made fool of?

* * *

><p>– "Oi! Guess what happened now!" – Taruto squealed as he teleported in – "C'mon! Guess!"<p>

Kisshu frowned and looked at him, as Pie just listened and kept looking at his computer. The youngest alien was disappointed, slightly offended with his brothers' apathy, but still wanted to tell them his new "victory".

– "The Chimera hurt the purple Mew!"

Both of them widened their eyes, looking surprised at Taruto's announcement.

– "Really? Cool!" – Kisshu cheered.

– "Did you win the battle, though?" – Pie asked in an ironic tone.

Taruto turned his head and gritted his teeth, – "No! The other Mews defeated the Chimera… But it was something new! Admit it!"

Kisshu sighed and nodded. Until that moment, he said to improve the Chimeras by mixing their fusion with proper boosters, and it had been working. Why, it was just to fool the Mews until Kisshu had his time to tell them his plan – or at least what he had. It had to be now. He had been thinking, and it was true that his plan needed an improvement and there were holes to be capped, but just because it was something, really big and well planned. All he had to do was persuade Taruto and Pie to worship him.

– "Hmph… Pie, Taruto! Listen up," – Kisshu started – "I have a new plan. I'm fully sure this one will work, but I need the collaboration of both of you."

Pie and Taruto frowned, both now intrigued by his tone. Pie nodded and Taruto told him to go on and so he did.

– "It would be a lot easier if we trained an army. I have enough Mew Aqua to return to our planet. However… We must get rid of Deep Blue."

The eldest alien's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped silently. Kisshu could not be serious. But then… Pie knew Kisshu was never fond of Deep Blue as their superior, and now… What did the green haired alien want? Take his place? Regardless of anything Kisshu's intentions were, it was unacceptable.

– "Kisshu, you've definitely gone crazy. You know that we can't defy Deep Blue! You will never be able to take his place…"

– "I can't deny that this is part of the plan, but not the principal focus – saving our race is!" – Kisshu spoke, interrupting Pie – "Withal, our people are going to need rulers, won't they? Pie, Deep Blue is the one who just want to reign, he's a tyrant."

– "Oi, oi, oi! I'm here too, can I give my opinion?" – Taruto rhetorically questioned – "If Kisshu is right, then let's give him a chance. Time will prove if Deep Blue is a good superior or not. Kisshu, you can count on me!"

Kisshu nodded in agreement, as Pie stared at his youngest brother. It would be betrayal, still… Was it true? Maybe their boss was not this "philanthropic" anymore… Was he?

– "So, Pie. Do you agree?"

Hesitating, the indigo alien looked at Kisshu and nodded, confirming his acceptance and for one moment, just one moment, the idea of ruling did not seem so bad at all.

* * *

><p>The day ended slowly and the Mews motivation faded slowly like the sun. It had been a time and they were waiting for Mint's call to assure Zakuro was going to be okay. The uncomfortable tension took place in the Cafè, and it only changed to a hopeful energy once the phone rang,<p>

– "Moshi-moshi, Mint-san?" – Keiichiro worriedly said. – "Ah, okay… Uhum. What did you say to them? Alright. Thanks God!"

He hung up, and turned to them to give them good news.

– "Zakuro-san will be okay. Mint-san told them a runaway lion attacked her, they believed."

Everyone sighed in relief. Ryou allowed the girls to leave, leaving him alone with Keiichiro. They had investigations to do – Why were the Chimera Animas getting stronger? What the aliens were planning?

And how long the Mews would keep up?


	2. Chapter 2

That chapter was kinda lame and short. Glossary in the end of the page. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>– "Okaasan <strong>(1)<strong>! I'm home!"

Ichigo felt like she needed to relieve stress. Knowing that Zakuro was okay was such a relief, but hundreds of other thoughts wandered through her mind endlessly and she needed, _needed_ a day out. Out of everything, one day to be by her own. Usually, her bathtub was the right place to manifest deep thoughts and perspective about life and universe – therefore, since she had no better option, Ichigo went quickly there.

With her bathtub filled with hot, relaxing water and bubbles, the cat-girl undressed and entered with a pleased sigh while Masha fluttered around. The hot air inside the bathroom made it as comfortable as possible, and Ichigo moaned finally relaxing her muscles.

– "Hey, Masha…" – The cat-girl called out, – "What do you think the aliens are doing? Did you see how the Chimera hurt Zakuro-san today?"

– "Bad Chimera Anima. Bad Chimera Anima!" – It squealed.

Giggling at Masha, Ichigo took a deep breath and sank herself into the water for a moment. Emerging, she was so relaxed she could sleep – her eyes were heavy, and being tired as she was, Ichigo chose not to fight it, unconsciously falling asleep in the bathtub.

* * *

><p>Kisshu approached Pie, who searched for a small signal of Mew Aqua anywhere in the planet. They never thought about searching forward, but it had been an excellent idea! There was signals all around the world. However, this forward research was only possible after a "redo" in Pie's computer; they even found possible and powerful substitutes to Mew Aqua.<p>

Tokyo was not the only place with Mew Aqua signal, though it was where it had e strongest data and quantity. They would soon start collecting them properly, of course, using bits to make the Chimeras stronger and incapacitate the Mews. Once they dominated the new energies, they would use it to armory, armies and sustain people on his planet.

The aliens were suddenly taken out of their business when the scenario started to change. Deep Blue summoned himself to contact his subordinates once again,

– "Report current situation of the mission." – He ordered.

Kisshu smirked as he bowed upon his superior, – "The mission's current situation is going in toward success!" – The green-haired alien exclaimed proudly.

– "Oh, really?" – Deep Blue sarcastically said – "It's appropriate for you, bunch of _gokutsubushi_ **(2)**, to succeed for once."

Pie tensed. Was Deep Blue like this ever? Thinking about it, underestimating his subordinates was a constant action each time they were called to report. He was not sure about the sarcasm – but now that he had accepted Kisshu's idea of looking at Deep Blue with other eyes, he noticed things that he didn't mind before.

– "Kisshu, what is your next plan?"

– "Well," – Kisshu started – "We are going to invest on the Chimeras as a distraction more than a harm – of course, any damage caused to them will be extremely expedite, but our goal is Mew Aqua."

– "Good. And don't fail this time!"

The bluish scenario around them trembled and disappeared, and the trio stood once again and returned to their duties. Pie went back to his computer to localize the nearest and easiest Mew Aqua signal, getting the result an hour later. As Kisshu saw the localization, he smirked with surprise and amusement,

– "Oh, I'll get this one with a giant pleasure."

* * *

><p>Kisshu teleported to his target-spot. It was a comfortable, rather big house: The Momomiya residence. It was indeed a pleasing place for Mew Aqua to be – Ichigo's backyard! He landed on the grass of her yard, summoning his tiny object to detect Mew Aqua. It successfully worked and a small sample of Mew Aqua joined the two others. Kisshu internally celebrated with an evil smirk.<p>

– "Well, that was easy."

The green-haired alien looked over Ichigo's house. He had free time, why would not he explore the insides of his loved kitty's house? Nodding with himself, he teleported to Ichigo's room. She wasn't there, but she should be home by that time. There was another door in the room, so he opened it – inside, Masha floated through the bathroom mostly in hibernation mode. Ichigo was in the bathtub, napping and producing soft and low snores, with her head barely lying on the white marble.

Ah, and one fateful detail – she was nude.

Without noticing, Kisshu got closer as his body heated. She was bare and powerless; he could do as he pleased with her. Would he? Noticing that now he was close enough to her, Kisshu leaned down and when his lips barely touched hers.

– "R-2000 is coming out of hibernation mode!" – The tiny, furry thing exclaimed.

Kisshu had to think as fast as he was capable to. He could overthrow the pest, but not in time for it to warn Ichigo _and_ the Mews before he did so. Moreover, he was not in the mood for trouble, and if that thing peached him, well… Things would get troublesome.

– "_Thank you for making me lose a lifetime opportunity, you useless fly."_ – He thought.

He teleported back to Ichigo's room and closed the bathroom's door carefully. Kisshu was about to leave when something came across his mind; Just because he had to leave her _bathroom_, that didn't meant he had to leave the _house_.

* * *

><p>The telephone rang loudly, echoing throughout the Momomiya's residence. Ichigo was "bathing"; Sakura was making dinner leaving Shintaro to answer the phone – Shintaro, whose was comfortably lying on the couch, almost falling asleep, just to be awake by the high-pitched sound coming from the corridor. Grumpily he got up to answer it.<p>

– "Moshi-moshi?" – He said in an aggressive tone – "Who is it?"

Shintaro picked the phone and walked toward the kitchen, sitting on a small chair with a small table. Meanwhile, a familiar green-haired alien assaulted the fridge and got slightly curious with Ichigo's father conversation on the telephone.

– "Oh! Momomiya-san's father! It's Masaya Aoyama,"

– "Ichigo is bathing. Call her later, moppe… Aoyama."

– "Okay, so I'll call her again later. Thank you, bye!"

Shintaro hung up angrily. It was true that he allowed Ichigo to date Aoyama, but he never said that he liked the boy whatsoever. Frowning, he started to grumble between his teeth as he got a drink in the counter and sat again; – "Tch. This moppet dared to interrupt my precious relaxing time. I can't believe Ichigo is dating that thing…"

Hearing that, Kisshu's eyes shined and joy filled him; So Ichigo's own father didn't like the Aoyama boy? He could not help himself,

– "Sōdesune~! **(3)** She can do better." – The green-haired alien spoke, now floating next to him.

– "I know she can. That boy is a burden! Where did he come from, a Barbie merchandising?"

– "A~greed! He should leave her alone, that Aoyama Masaya is stupid."

– "I agree and…" – Shintaro turned at his "new buddy" and his expression faded – "Sakura… Why am I talking to an elf?"

– "Anata **(4)**, elves doesn't exist! What have you been drinking?"

Shintaro's expression changed to a "what the fuck is going on" one and he frowned wildly as his mouth contorted itself not knowing what to say, shrieking uncontrollably. He waved his pointing finger in the air – then he looked at he drink. The bottle, verifying the expiration day. Then, he turned to Kisshu.

– "I am not an elf… I am, hmm… How do you humans say it...? Ah, alien!"

Shintaro stood carefully before poking Kisshu's cheek. The green-haired alien frowned and touched the man's forehead. Shintaro nervously laughed, messed his hair with his hand, and finally fainted. Now Kisshu was the nervous one, though he calmed down when he noticed Ichigo's father was still breathing. Then he remembered that he had to deliver Mew Aqua and that was his chance sneak out without being noticed – or something similar to it. As he teleported back to the alternative dimension, Kisshu smiled. Well, at least he had a potential buddy to share his hate for Aoyama.

– "After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Glossary<strong>**:**

**(1) Okaasan/Okāsan**: Mother, mom;

**(2) Gokutsubushi**: Worthless, useless, good-for-nothing;

**(3) Sōdesune**: Yes, of course, I agree;

**(4) Anata**: Literally means "_you_", but in case it means "dear", "honey"; this meaning us mostly used by married japanese women (_and if I'm not mistaken so does Ichigo's mother)_.

_**((The words used on this chapter won't have its translation repeated; I'll write any new japanese words I use on the glossary. They will be marked with numbers)) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! **

**Here is the new chapter. I pinkie promise to make longer chapters, because... Well, shit is going to get serious real soon in this story and longer chapters will be needed, so don't worry. BUT! I'm going to return to school soon so I fear it will take more time to write the chapters. Be aware that chapters 4 and 5 might be important for the plot. **

* * *

><p>Kisshu teleported back to the alternative dimension with a victorious smile placed on his face. He succeed and now he had Mew Aqua, even if just a sample. He also met his kitty's father in a friendly encounter; well, it could be defined as such since he did not try to hurt Ichigo's father in any way. Shintaro was his soon-to-be father in law, after all!<p>

– "Eh? Kisshu, you are back already! Did you get the Mew Aqua?" – Taruto asked.

The youngest Ikisatashi awaited frantically for a "yes". He wanted Kisshu to succeed even if Pie said for him not to keep high expectations. After all, Taruto really wanted to save his planet, family and friends.

– "Yes. Yes, I did!" – Kisshu claimed, showing the new sample in his Mew Aqua drop.

Pie turned his head and grinned as Taruto cheered. He approached Kisshu to see the new sample, and he laughed in glee.

– "Good job, Kisshu." – Pie said in his normal monotone tone – "What do you plan to do now?"

– "We are going to collect all the samples and energies around the world and go back to our planet to build the battle."

The sentence was said with pure assuredness, and Kisshu smiled. It was still too early to be sure, but his plan already started going to all the right directions. Now he would go back to his planet with enough energy to sustain his people and also the machines he would built; the army he would brigade.

Taruto gasped, – "It will take forever!"

– "Well, a good plan to conquer the earth will obviously take time to be realized. Not even Mew Aqua itself, with all its powers, will prop our home planet forever. In a matter of time, everything will collapse again – but! We still have Earth with this perfect ecosystem, which just needs to be restored."

Pie frowned. Kisshu's plan was excellent and the Mews would not be able to interfere since they would be in their home planet, away from Earth. In addition, it seemed more promising and conducive to work than anything they have ever done. The indigo alien was still insecure about it; however, his younger brother's plan could really save their whole tribe, nation, specie.

– "When everything is done, we will assume as rulers of the Earth."

– "And I? Will I be a ruler too?" – Taruto asked in a whining tone.

– "Yes, brat!"

– "Then what are we waiting for? Let's collect all those energ– Wait, what did you call me?!"

Kisshu playfully hit Taruto on his head, and the youngest Ikisatashi patted the spot with teary, revolted eyes.

They quickly went back to studying locations and calculating possibilities. Pie pondered if he would really go into it, if he would really betray Deep Blue. Imagining now how overjoyed his people would be after being saved and brought to earth, he held a smile. When he imagined how many miserable humans would die, and how he would reign against his own specie and the lower one… Power in his hands, he – who deserved it for so long for being loyal to his master.

Not now, and from that moment to the end, Pie had abandoned Deep Blue.

* * *

><p>Ichigo finally got dressed with her pajamas and went downstairs to wish her parents goodnight. The nap she took in the bathtub was relaxing but just made her sleepier. However, how big was her surprise to see her father passed out on the kitchen's floor, with her mother fanning him and screaming desperately.<p>

– "Okaasan! What happened?! Otōsan **(5)**!"

– "I don't know! He muttered something about talking to an elf and when I found him, he was already passed out… Get a glass of water, sweetie, please!"

The cat-girl quickly obeyed her mother and instead of feeding him with it, in a moment of desperation, she threw the liquid right on his face. Shintaro woke up startled, looking around everywhere, as if searching for something.

– "Wh–Where is he? Where is he?"

The man didn't even bother to rub his face to dry off the water, just kept searching for someone.

– "Who? Anata, what happened?"

– "There was… A guy…" – He began, noticing that the "elf" was no longer there – "He looked like and elf. With pointy, big ears and pale white skin, and he had green hair and golden slit eyes."

Ichigo's face immediately heated in anger. Did Kisshu try to hurt her father? And what the hell was he doing in her house? The next time they fight, she would definitely…

– "He seemed like a pretty nice kid, though! Unfortunately, I got a bit shocked with the fact he was an alien."

Sakura sighed in disbelief, – "Don't say those things! It's really scary, okay?"

Ichigo went back upstairs mumbling goodnight to her parents, who didn't listen for being so busy with Shintaro trying to convince his wife that what he saw was inhuman and she tried to say it was not. Ichigo was stunned by her father's statement that Kisshu "seemed like a pretty nice kid", and she did not know what the green-haired alien had done to him to say such thing. Probably he used some mind-control apparel. She was definitely angry at him!

With a grumpy face, Ichigo laid on her bed and covered herself with the blanket, falling asleep moments later.

* * *

><p>The cat-girl woke up with knocking on her door. It was her mom, also telling her to get ready for school. She did so, quickly eating breakfast and leaving her house to a calm walk to school. It took the average time for her to arrive school, and she encountered Moe and Miwa a few minutes later.<p>

– "Ichigo, did you know? A new student arrived today. I don't know where she is from, but she's in Aoyama-kun's class."

– "Eh? Honto **(6)**?"

They nodded at the same time. Ichigo didn't know if she should be worried or not. Masaya wouldn't, would he? It was something Ichigo couldn't imagine happening as much as she tried, but it was something she could fear. She didn't even know how the girl looked like. No, no, no! It was completely ridiculous assuming things just because a female student arrived. Maybe she was a nice girl, who knew?

– "Uh… But… We don't know her. Girls, we can't simply suppose things, right?"

– "That's true!" – Moe affirmed.

– "Shikashi **(7)**, Ichigo, forewarned is forearmed." – Miwa stated, followed by Moe.

– "Better safe than sorry!"

The two girl started competing on proverbs at each other as Ichigo sighed and left them, heading into the classroom. Thanks to the announcement, now Ichigo felt a bit insecure. A girl taking her boyfriend away from her? Those kind of things happen, frequently. However, Masaya Aoyama is a serious boy.

– "_That's right,"_ – The cat-girl thought with herself, nervously laughing silently – _"Aoyama-kun would never do this. Huh, what am I insecure for?"_

The school bell rang and the teacher entered in the classroom as the rest of the students sat down. The class started like usual, and Ichigo focused on the class.

* * *

><p>Once again, a new mini-mission to get smaller samples went on successfully. This was Taruto's time to do so, and Kisshu monitored him all the time to guarantee he would not mess anything up.<p>

– "Wow, we got it with no Mew Mews to piss us off!" – Taruto exclaimed to himself.

– "Hold your fucking language, Taruto." – Kisshu said, resting on the bough of a tree.

– "Tch" – The youngest brother murmured, ignoring Kisshu's contradiction – "We're done. Let's go back."

They teleported back to the alternative dimension, where Pie stood in front of the new computer, whereupon was a giant hologram pointed the location of the energies – including Mew Aqua – with different colored pins. Each color had pre-data so they could at least sense their power from aloof. Shirogane and Keiichiro had excellent computers to detect Mew Aqua, but the aliens had advantage from their equipment. The Mews would never surpass them now.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Glossary<strong>

**(5) Otōsan**: Father, dad;

**(6) Honto?**: Really? For Real?;

**(7) Shikashi**: However, but


	4. Chapter 4

– "Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima!"

Masha's warning alarmed the five Mews and they nodded in silence before heading to the attacking spot. This time Kisshu and Pie commanded two different Chimeras, one centaur-like and the other minotaur-like. The green-haired alien instantly smirked at the sight of Ichigo, as Pie remained expressionless and calculating possibilities.

– "Hi, Koneko-chan!"

– "…" – Ichigo's response was mere silence, but her face held an enraged expression. The cat-girl grunted grumpily as she looked at him with pure anger.

Kisshu twitched his right eye, noticing that his kitten had found out about the meeting between him and her dad; and, apparently, she was not amused. Ichigo would not say it, though – simply expose that fact in front of her friends would be awkward and troublesome – so, to sum it up, she wanted to spank him for a reason only the two of them knew.

– "Hm…?" – Pie looked at Ichigo and perceived the eye contact between her and his brother – "What happened now, Kisshu? Mew Ichigo seems to dislike you more than usual."

– "Damare **(8)**…!"

Pie sighed, waving his fan at the Mews, – "Chimera Anima, attack!"

The Chimera Minotaur obeyed its master and ran in the girl's direction. "He" failed in trampling Mint, tripping on his own hoofs and rolling on the ground. Meanwhile, the other Chimera attacked Pudding, who, as always, artistically dodged. The fight was intense enough to keep the Mews distracted as Pie and Kisshu got the localization of the new energy sample – one that was not Mew Aqua, and their enemies were not aware about. At the same time the Mews believed that the actual day's fight was just to cause chaos, the aliens succeeded in getting one more force to their collection.

– "Hehe!" – Kisshu laughed, – "Got it!"

Without none of the girls noticing, the aliens teleported away, leaving them alone to defeat the Chimeras.

* * *

><p>The battle was hard to win, mainly because they didn't have Zakuro at the moment – but they made it. Mint ended up with a bruise and a cut on her back and the others were unharmed. The blue mew left the café sometime later to visit her onee-sama in the hospital and to treat her own wound.<p>

The radio set on the balcony started to announce the day's news and it came to announce something worrisome:

"_And more one thousand five hundred cases of the new mysterious disease were confirmed – half of them having 90% of chance to die in less than a month. _

_Praised scientists and medics have not found nothing about this new disease – Cause, ways of transmission and origin are still unknown. The cases were reported from Africa and North America, and the government of both areas didn't make any announcements yet. _

_The identified symptoms are constant hiccups, red eyes, unbearable pain throughout the body, internal hemorrhage, bloody vomit and overly pale skin and other symptoms may vary."_

All of the present members of the gang listened closely, lightly scared about the amount of people hosting the virus and the percentage to die. That was surely something to be scared about. As the five people on the café awkwardly dispersed to their respective jobs, Mint visited Zakuro – who had her situation aggravated by strange symptoms. Similar to the new disease, which would be plausible since her roommate was an American man infected by it and searched for help in Japan. Mint would have stayed longer, but when her purple friend started to vomit blood, it got on her back-cut – which was not seen by the doctor yet – somehow due the position she was at the time.

Sometimes unfortunate events happen in people's life. Sometimes it happens to occur in the same way in the life of multiple people simultaneously. It is exactly what was happening, no one to blame – or not? How did the disease appear, anyway? Why would they transport the infected people around the world – mainly, crowded cities – to be treated, risking infecting other people, when they could bring all the resources and patients to isolated places or even not taking them away from where they got the disease? In addition, the countless other strategies to take care of them. The situation was so underrated that the disease's patients were put with normal patients when they clearly had to be isolated.

It was something deadly – the belief was that it was not spreading itself, however, it was lie. From a mere drop of saliva coming from the american patient, _Zakuro_ contracted the disease, and from a mere blood-contact, _Mint_ contracted the disease. Little the Mews knew, they had already lost two of their teammates.

* * *

><p>– "Ne, Pie! Pie!"<p>

The little alien approached his eldest brother. Pie was working on organizing the energies by subservience and force. Taruto was pretty eager regarding the plan – he was a child, after all, but he would bug Pie and Kisshu constantly about how the plan was going. It was their fault for not keeping him informed, right?

– "What is it now, Taruto?"

– "Are you done with this yet? After you are done, what's the next move? What is going to happen?

– "Go ask Kisshu. It is his plan, after all." – Pie said, – "But regarding to my current chore, I'm almost done with organizing the energies we already have. We have found a considerable quantity already, don't you agree?"

– "Uhumm!" – Taruto joyfully agreed.

He didn't know where Kisshu was now though; quite some hours passed since the former battle and it seemed like the green-haired alien simply vanished. It wasn't something uncommon, probably he was taking care of important business.

* * *

><p>An inhuman figure floated next to Ichigo's house. He hand his hand thoughtfully holding his chin, the wind gently swaying his hair and vest, as if wondering about the meaning of life or some deep stuff. However, actually, he was just trying to come up with a way of talking to Ichigo without having furniture thrown at him. It is not as he actually wanted to apologize… He just didn't want Ichigo to think he knocked down her father on purpose. Furthermore, he did <em>not<em> have anything to do with Mr. Momomiya's scare! Kisshu was just doing his job and maybe stealing from the fridge.

– "Sorry… for scaring your dad?" – The green-haired alien repeated to himself – "Nah, too reckless."

Now with crossed arms, Kisshu frowned and his amber irises envisaged Ichigo's house. Maybe he should have brought her something. Well, either way, planning the apology took him precious time that would never return. Ill-starred would he be if she denied his apology.

– "I sincerely apologize for… Nope! Sounds much like Pie." – He grunted.

When suddenly, he decided. He would risk. It did not matter if Ichigo would yell at him, and it did not matter if he would say something wrong (which he probably would). It was now or never; otherwise, he would not plan anything to say and would lose his chance.

Kisshu peeked from her room's window. Ichigo was calmly doing homework, and she seemed stable to make a close encounter of the first kind. He did not count on geometry homework, though.

– "Ne, koneko-chan! How about we have a little talk…"

– "Kuso ̄ ! **(9)**" – Ichigo growled – "Kisshu, get out of here, now! I don't have time for you!"

– "Demo…! Ne, Ichigo! Listen to me... Give me attention, it's important..." – Kisshu complained.

– "It can't be as important as my geometry homework!"

– "Don't be so harsh, honey~!" – Kisshu instinctively cooed – "I just wanted to say sorry for knocking your dad down."

It took a moment or so of awkward silence and Ichigo turning slowly to him for Kisshu to notice he had said something wrong. _Oops_. As if Ichigo wasn't cranky enough due her – once again – tiring routine and geometry. With Kisshu's said, it was now officially confirmed that he was to blame for her father's faint formerly, and Ichigo became more irritated.

– "So you admit that it was you?" – She managed to say between her teeth.

– "Uh… Yes, it was why I came here in the first place. C'mon, Koneko-chan, I'm trying to apologize!" – Kisshu said – "I never meant for him to pass out in the first place. Your dad is really cool! He is a good human. Good human."

It hit her slightly the way that her father and the green-haired alien sympathized mutually with each other. Or not; she didn't dismiss the theory that Kisshu was probably controlling her father with some sort of device.

– "You must be controlling him with any sort of parasite! Monster!"

– "Okay, now that's just hurtful." – Kisshu mumbled, crossing his arms – "I just came here to apologize and I'm literally feeling so attacked right now."

Ichigo just lost it and started to laugh. As much as she tried, she could not evict the laughing fit she was having. Losing composure in front of the enemy was an unforgivable attitude, but it was the most laid-back moment she had until then. The cat-girl was shaming herself inside her head but laughing uncontrollably outside. It wasn't even that funny.

– "_Oh, hey! Point for me!" _– Kisshu cheered, silently gesticulating.

– "N–No, shut up! Get out!"

The green-haired alien teleported out with a big smile on his face. Perhaps he did not get her forgiveness, but at least he made her day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some days later… <strong>_

Pie stared at the screen in amazement alongside his brothers. It counted precisely the quantity of energies they collected. It was finally enough… More than enough. Kisshu grinned evilly as Taruto gazed at it in childish admiration. The final part of the plan would begin now, and it would be successful, finally. The only residual problem was their pathetic master. However, he was still in his "embryonic" form that was held inside that dimension. Having the energies moved to the spaceship equipped with all their needs, that place would be useless. If they destroyed that dimension, Deep Blue would be gone as well.

Meanwhile, the worldwide situation decreased each day more and more. No one knew the origin or cause – yet, it was devastating the earth. The disease spread itself all around the world and now everyone did nothing but go on with their daily lives in fear. The ones with a mere suspect of the disease were immediately put in quarantine. However, at least, it was discovered that it could be transmitted by simple human contact, such as perspiration and saliva. Paranoia took over. It was a complete chaos, millions of people dying – it looked like the end of the world.

Mint and Zakuro (whose wound worsened due her contamination) were in quarantine. Ichigo was not allowed to go to school anymore and her dad worked cautiously to sustain the house. Pudding didn't go to school anymore and worried about her brothers and mainly for her father. Retasu and her family maintained their daily business, but with countless paraphernalia to keep them safe and clean. The Mews departed with the global discord, and soon would the rest of the humanity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THREE YEARS LATER… <strong>_

_Devastation. _

All that remained from the once bright and alive cities around the Earth was now pure wreckage. Everything once built was destroyed, converted to ashes. Once common and poor areas around the Earth were now countless hosts of dust and debris. Such beauty once built and destroyed by humankind was now shredded by a mortal virus that caused cruel consequences. It was depressing. Dark. Humiliating. Was it their punishment for their sins? For their destruction?

_Death. _

Once with more than 7 billion of habitants, Earth now harbored less than a billion. The disease came to devastate, and they acknowledged it in time. However, nobody figured out it would be that fast. The government and media assured that all would be under control soon, they would find the cure. Everything fell. Kids did not laugh anymore. Dogs did not bark, birds did not sing. Victims never gave sign of living again.

_Survival._

At least some people lived. Nevertheless, death seemed somehow easier and pitiful than living in a world where food is rare and water is almost an illusion.

Arising leaders told the survivors – somehow immune or lucky enough to do not catch the disease – that they had to stick together and stage-manage once again. Currently, survivors' community tried to communicate one another over cities, states, countries. They were desperate and living under poor conditions.

Ichigo, now with 16-years-old, survived, and so did her parents. Retasu's family and herself, with 16 as well, did too. Pudding, now with 13-years-old, and her little brothers were safe, and her father remained as a leader of a community in China. Keiichiro was the leader of the girls community. Unfortunately, they lost precious people. Mint and Zakuro died; Ryou was infected and was gone. Lastly, for Ichigo's pain, Masaya Aoyama died by the common reason.

Like it wasn't enough, they would be invaded by some old enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>(8) Damare:<strong> Shut up!;

**(9) Kuso ̄:** Damn!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**I am sorry if this chapter is short, but I had to keep stuff to the other chapter! .**

* * *

><p>It was a place that could be described as a sumptuous and dissonant robotized groundwork. High-technology armory was shown at display, also for being used by the stalwart soldiery. Dazzling lights, embedded in the upper limits, illustrated the superb venue of strong warriors training for their most important day.<p>

Amber eyes gazed at the vision from a lofty and rounded window. One of the aliens in charge of it all felt simply proud of his own actions and conquers until there. However, the biggest conquer was something they would accomplish soon and easily. He removed himself from his fixated-looking when Pie entered Kisshu's cabinet.

– "Kisshu," – The indigo alien called – "Are your soldiers ready?"

Kisshu grinned vaguely and raised an eyebrow as he turned to his older brother, slowly crossing his arms.

– "Well, yes. Now, are yours?" – He bantered.

Pie simply nodded and returned to configure the settings of the ships; Now the soldiers of each Ward just had to wait until they were heading to their battle. Kisshu indeed presented himself internally vastly antsy to return to Earth – or, more specifically, to Ichigo. Three years passed but Kisshu changed almost nothing: He was taller and his outfit was raven-black regimentals, but that is all. His face and hairstyle remained the same. He was at the age of sixteen-years-old, what meant he was mature enough to find a mate. Now, he longed to meet his precious kitty again – Yearning her was driving him crazy!

Notwithstanding, the green-haired alien was slowly consumed by anxiety and jealousy. He still pondered if she was still with _that guy_. Or even, if she was dating another man. Many things may have happened during his absence. Not that many of those things would be a problem for Kisshu at all no he was an all-mighty potentate – He had power, competence and authority, and he would do as he pleased. Without ruling his charisma and the fact, he was quite charming. Countless were the times which praised damsels of his own specie came to him, and Kisshu rejected them all without hesitation. How would Ichigo possibly reject him now?

Suddenly, a knock on the door took the attention he was giving to his thoughts: – "What is it?"

– "Your Highness," – A firm voice of one subordinate was heard, – "The ships are ready to go."

– "Roger that!" – Kisshu exclaimed livelily

He immediately made the final checks to leave and in a matter of minutes, Kisshu was finally guiding his Ward to the ships.

* * *

><p>The morning ended slowly and the hunting groups returned, this time with less food than the former week. Ichigo was the one responsible for the Group A, the fishing group, who always returned with lots of fish; however, even one the easiest animal to hunt seemed scarce lately. Retasu, responsible for cooking group, began to notice that earlier than the others did. They could not tell anyone though, since it would cause panic.<p>

Panic was something present every single day. Let us use a better word: Fear. People lived in fear, everyday hoping to survive and make it through their lives, longing for a better tomorrow that somehow, they knew that would not come. Like Ichigo and Retasu: The redhead was still mourning for the loss of her beloved one three months ago, but she had to move on. She tried to put it away, to forget, things that were not anyhow possible. She wasn't the only one mourning – Mint, Zakuro and Ryou were gone to and the morose mood wouldn't leave Retasu and Keiichiro. Moreover, what about the hundreds of people in the base?

Things could not possibly get any worse, now could they?

* * *

><p>– "Prince Pie! Prince Kisshu! You need to see this!"<p>

The two commandants approached the pilot, both with a doubtful expression. The air in the ship was jittery enough with all the soldiers waiting impatiently for the battle.

– "Is there something wrong?" – Pie asked.

– "W–Well! I wouldn't consider this as a bad thing… The place is already destroyed!"

Kisshu and Pie widened their eyes with the announcement; it meant that they would have to change their plans. While Pie asked for an accurate report, Kisshu could only think about one thing: Ichigo's situation. For what it looked like, Japan and other few places they were able to see were nothing but wreckages. In the other hand, depending on the state, the actual destruction would make things much easier.

– "Prince, we are ready to land. Shall I order a group to analyze the place first?"

– "Yes. I will go with them." – Kisshu answered.

Shortly after, the group was released onto Earth. The area they landed in was as expected, with wreckages covering the dusty ground and the dark skies hovering above them. Even if they were already awaiting for the scenario, all the veering happened so sudden that threw off their balance. Also, the place was inert – soundless, empty, dead. Apprehensive faces took part in the soldiers' group. However, the most worried one was undeniably Kisshu.

– "_What the fuck happened to this place?!"_ – He shouted inside his mind – _"No… That can't be…! Where is Ichigo?!"_

The green-haired alien, bewildered, stepped briefly before stopping with his widened amber eyes. The priority now was to find out the occurrences during their absence. Firmly, he ordered: – "Prowl around! Find living earthlings, but do not kill them… _Yet_. I repeat, don't kill them yet!"

The group nodded and obeyed their captain, dispersing themselves in smaller numbers, while Kisshu sent a report to the ship. At least the actual place seemed harmless for now. Then, he flew to search for Ichigo. Surely, she was safe, right? His Koneko-chan was a strong woman – whatever happened, she should be somewhere, sheltered and unhurt.

– "Prince! Prince Kisshu! I found one of them!" – The voice of a soldier echoed through the chaotic place.

Teleporting to him, Kisshu found himself in front of an adult human, whose was dragging himself away; to eventually hit a rock behind him.

– "There are more of you?" – The young prince asked.

The human did nothing but tremble with almost leaping eyes, with cold drops of sweat making its way down his body, glaring around and frantically moving helplessly. He was terrified _and_ confused, for he had never seen such creatures; similar to humans in appearence, but with no doubt coming from another world.

– "Answer me!" – Kisshu shouted, – "There! Are! More! Humans!"

The man nodded slowly. The answer was unsatisfying, but it would do for that question and only this one. Kisshu needed details – the dread in the human's eyes caused by them was pleasing, but he needed the earthling to speak clearly.

– "Good." – Kisshu snorted – "Now, don't you even dare stutter. We don't have time to deal with you, so let's make this quick. You know what will happen if you have the guts to lie to us, don't ya? Right, where are the rest of the humans?"

Still trembling, the man shivered deeply with the green-haired alien's statement. Trying his hard not to let his voice fail, he spoke firmly: – "The rest are in a city-shelter, not very far from here, in fact…"

– "What happened to this place?"

– "The whole Earth was devastated by a mortal disease."

With these words, the man successfully surprised Kisshu, who got even more worried about Ichigo. _The whole Earth_. That meant many things, both good and bad. This would make the "reset plan" easier, but also; perhaps hidden negativities lied within now.

– "Take us to the shelter. Now." – Kisshu ordered, turning now to the soldier next to him – "Convene the others."

The soldier nodded and left as the man didn't even bother to think about the people at the shelter, not under death threat. His only option to keep his life was to take them there – maybe these beings meant no harm.

* * *

><p>As the group stopped, all of them gazed at the little "city", having its gates built foully and it seemed like all of it owned an ashen tone, making the whole place look even more depressing.<p>

– "We're here." – Announced the man.

– "Alright, then" – Kisshu began, smirking evilly – "You are no longer needed."

Summoning his Sai, the green-haired alien sank the blade the man's throat before he could react, having blood to spill all over his face and vest – the psychopath smile on his lips all the time. The other aliens did not even express any emotion but similar grins – that is what humankind deserved, anyway.

– "Prepare your weapons. We are getting in."

With this statement, the group summoned their weapons, quickly teleporting to the insides of the place. Within a short period, they immobilized everyone in the yards. People inside the shelters still were safe, but not for too long. However, it took only the fanfare to make Keiichiro and Ichigo to come out and check, while Retasu remained inside to control the worried citizens.

Everything was going as expected – well, at least regarding the sudden plan Kisshu could come up with – until a certain cat-girl appeared.

– "What the hell is happening here?! Eh…!" – Ichigo said loudly – "K–Kisshu!"

The redhead didn't know what to be surprised for. First of all, her old enemy was now standing in front of her alongside his comrades, and he was covered in blood. Not to forget, they got all of the humans formerly outside under their power. She simply stood there, speechless. So did Keiichiro, standing at the rock portal.

– "Koneko-chan!" – Kisshu ranted – "Ichigo, you're here!"

Even with the conditions now placed upon humanity, she was there. Even more beautiful than three years ago, though her face did not change at all. Ichigo was alive! She was dirtied and neglected by the difficulties, but beautiful nonetheless. Furthermore… She grew nicely… "_In her front"_.

Before she could make any move, the green-haired alien teleported and embraced her into a warm, tight hug. A hug she, indeed, tried to break free from, but Kisshu was far stronger than she was. He buried his face on her neck, making the cat-girl wide her eyes in surprise e irritation. The green-haired alien was overly relieved his beloved kitty was safe and alive. Meanwhile, only a few meters away, the soldiers stared at their prince, murmuring things to each other.

– "Is this the human girl Prince Kisshu mentioned?" – Whispered one soldier.

– "Mentioned?! His Highness talks about her anytime he has a chance!"

– "Since humans are evil, she must be a really remarkable human to steal his Highness's heart. He didn't want to mate anyone but her, right?"

Ichigo kept trying to struggle, but had to wait for Kisshu to eventually let her go. When she backed away, the redhead noticed she was wet – now she was covered with blood as well! The fresh, deep and thick blood coming from someone Kisshu killed.

– "I missed you lots, Ko–ne–ko–chan~!" – The green-haired alien cooed.

– "S–Stop saying nonsense!" – She pouted – "Kisshu… How… Why are you here?"

– "Fufu~! So many questions, Ichigo! Questions I will gladly answer… But we have business to do! Dakara **(10)**, I have to take care of it, okay?"

In his words there were no lies, since they had countless work ahead. They had to discover, with more details, what exactly happened there and discuss about an overall to decide the best options of what to do. Kisshu was longing to pass time with his kitty, but aside his duties, they had matters of their own, too – Hopefully, the disease killed the idiotic human being called Masaya Aoyama, and he would just have to lure Ichigo and make her love him.

– "No! That's not okay! What is going on?!"

Ichigo never got an answer, just watched as Kisshu summoned a tiny object and it projected a hologram on the bare air, with Pie's figure in it. He suddenly turned serious, not avoiding the amused tone in his voice as he ordered,

– "Pie, bring down the troops."

* * *

><p>Glossary<p>

**(10) Dakara**: Therefore, for that reason.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo! **

**I'm so sorry this took so long. School have been killing me and the lack of time kept me out of ideas and well, not able to dedicate myself to the story at all. I know some of you may be wondering what happened to Pudding, but you'll discover it in the next chapters.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! **_(shit's going down, just sayin')_

* * *

><p>– <strong>"<strong>What…?!**"**

Ichigo's eyes widened at Kisshu's words. It was almost comical how she was confused and fully unaware of what was about to happen; After all, who wouldn't? Her old enemy was back, to do nothing but double her problems doing whatever he was planning to do with his new military force. The bad news? _She wouldn't be able to do __**anything**_. In fact, we could also say things were happening too fast. Not giving them time to defend was the alien's strategy from the beginning, and considering their current conditions, humans didn't stand a chance.

Pie's answer came in a mere nod, ordering the soldiers to go down immediately. Kisshu's grin was nearly of a psychopath, he was a simple container of adrenaline.

– **"**W-Wait, Kisshu!**"** – Keiichiro called desperately from afar, – **"**I am sure we can talk about this matter!**"**

– **"**Yes, Kisshu…! Akasaka-san is right. Look at all this innocent people! Isn't that what you wanted? We are no longer a threat to you.**"**

The green-haired alien glared at Keiichiro, just to lay his eyes on Ichigo once again in a split of a second later. Regardless of everything, they were right. Humans were no longer a threat and if the aliens removed their armory and controlled the _little pests_, both races could live as a big master and slave policy. Kisshu had a draft of a plan inside his mind already – Let the foolish humans think they were safe as the aliens secretly defused them until their race was entirely residing on earth – then, a new hierarchy would be established.

– **"**Heh, fine. I'll think about it. But within one condition… Koneko-chan, you must kiss me~!**"**

Ichigo's face transformed into a shocked expression, instinctively shaking her head in pure denial, – **"**No way!**"**

– **"**Then, I guess we'll be slaying some people here… Come ooooon, Koneko-chaaan!**"** – Kisshu playfully pouted.

Despite his playful attitude, Ichigo knew better than anyone that he wasn't kidding. She would have to do this, wouldn't she? Closing her eyes strongly, Ichigo stood at the tips of her feet – why he had to be so tall? There wasn't much of a height difference between them in the past – and placed her lips on his for some seconds. A simple and satisfying peck.

– **"**No, no! Give me a proper kiss. _With tongue_.**"**

The cat-girl blushed lightly and looked around. Everyone was looking at them! That wasn't some high school drama, that was an actual serious situation! Nobody was getting what was happening, and why would they? Not even Keiichiro himself, but he still signalized for Ichigo that it was okay and gesticulated for her to do it, and do it quick.

Hesitantly, Ichigo forced herself to his height once again, grabbing his cloth and placing her lips on his once again. She didn't know what to do, actually. Fortunately, Kisshu took the lead of the kiss and was sure to make her more comfortable by leaning down so Ichigo could stand normally. In a wild waist-grab, Kisshu pushed her to himself and put his tongue inside her mouth, savoring every small inch. The cat-girl started to kiss back, rather lured by his _skill_ – Unfortunately, she didn't know kissing could feel so good!

Once she needed to break out for air, Ichigo pushed him away and violently wiped her mouth, gasping and breathing heavily. Everyone around proceeded to whisper to each other.

– **"**There you have it! You got your kiss! Now go away!**"**

– **"**Or what? We'll make out some more? Huh, but I will do as you say this time, I'm a man of word.**"** – Kisshu stated, shrugging playfully – **"**Soldiers! Let's go back!**"**

Ichigo and Keiichiro sighed in pure relief as Kisshu left, cancelling the attack and freeing the impotent citizens. For now, they were safe – However, both the cat-girl and Keiichiro knew that they were going to return. No, the aliens weren't giving up so easily, not when they had more advantage against humans and all that saved the city from being taken was Kisshu and Ichigo little make-out session.

– **"**See 'ya soon, kitten.**"** – The green-haired cooed smoothly, before teleporting away.

Ichigo, who was keeping a strong armory not to be seem as weak in front of her enemy, fell on her knees and made her hands run through her hair. Immediately, Keiichiro and Retasu, who was unaware of the whole situation and arriving just now, came for her aid as soon as they were able to do so. The redhead was more worried about how they were going to defend themselves. The humans have tommy-guns? The aliens have blaster machines.

**Alien's P.O.V**

– **"**Kisshu! What did you do? We had all the arrangements for the perfect advance! You ruined it, fool!**"**

Pie's rage came across as soon as Kisshu teleported back to the ship. The green-haired alien sighed, putting his arms in the back of his head in a carefree way. He wasn't nowhere worried, quite the contrary, he was absolutely delighted. Delighted because he would finally get what he wanted.

– **"**Don't worry your nerdy little head, Pie. We've got those weak humans in our hands. No matter if they fight us, this time we're the winners. So why won't you let me have some fun? I bet you'd like to toy them into slavery, as well, am I wrong?**"**

– **"**I am afraid I don't see the concept of your ideas. Please, explain yourself.**"** – Pie demanded.

– **"**You see,**"** – Kisshu began – **"**They still have some kind of guns and shit. But look at us. Look at our bigass ship. Look at our badass machines. Look at our well-trained soldiers. There is no way the will win, I've seen their state, and it _is_ deplorable. That's where I ask you, Pie… For destroying the Earth, why don't we humiliate humans a bit? Giving them the impression of security and put them to serve _**us**_. I don't know how many of them are still throughout the world, but whatever. Let's play with them. You know you want to.**"**

Pie placed a hand on his chin and his expression changed to a very serious one. He looked concentrated at pondering Kisshu's idea. He was not wrong in any word and his arguments were nothing but facts. This man… Always had the craziest of ideas and the most extravagant plans – And lately, those insane and extravagant plans were going just as expected. He had to give it to Kisshu, and for making humans suffer… This was quite a hidden desire of his. That, without a doubt, was something the two brothers had in common. Kisshu was a rather sadistic mind…

And so was Pie.

* * *

><p>Retasu found herself quite confused within the situation she just put herself in. Neither she nor her group actually knew what went on since they were in the backyards. What really mattered was comforting Ichigo, speechless and frustrated due the happenings. The situation was almost awkward, solely for her, at least.<p>

– **"**Ichigo-san… Ichigo-san!**"** – She called softly – **"**Tell me what happened, please, so I can help you…**"**

– **"**There is no help for that… Akasaka-san knows that. He saw the whole thing. He saw how I humiliated myself in front of everyone here.**"**

– **"**Ichigo-san, please, don't say that. We are aware that you only did as you were required. Kisshu established a condition, and you just did what was right. Or else… Who knows where we would be now?**"**

– **"**Please, don't leave me out of this. I'm worried, what happened?**"**

The brunette sighed, turning to face the confused porpoise with a gentle expression on his face. He smiled sweetly, – **"**It was just a mishap, Retasu-san. It… It seems like the aliens have returned. But they're gone for now, no need to despair.**"**

Retasu nodded. She did understand Ichigo's desire to protect everyone, indeed, she had the same desire, but the greenette still didn't understand what she meant with "humiliating herself in front of everyone". She was conscious that the cat-girl certainly wasn't in the mood to explain things, so she simply let that detail pass by.

**_A few days later… _**

The next days passed and the humans had returned to the common and miserable everyday routine. It was as if the alien never even appeared there and caused all the fuss, and everything returned to… Well, the current definition of "normal" since the mortal plague.

The aliens, however, kept executing their plans in silence; they had easily restored a healthy and beautiful forest and a modern small village, enough to shelter a few citizens and some soldiers. It was with no doubt that; they could assure the aliens were million times more advanced. For the few families residing in their posh and simple houses, a new paradise and the healing promised planet couldn't be more perfect. Pie was able to build a temporary laboratory for himself inside his personal chambers – the most posh ones belonged to the princes, of course.

Everyone was getting what they wanted, and it was Kisshu's turn. Now that the tree-hugger was out of the way, Ichigo would be all his and his alone. The kiss felt great, he wanted more. He wanted her. How to win her love, was the dilemma. Ichigo was feisty and she would never go with him willingly, given the circumstances. As stated previously, Kisshu would have to lure her to him. What was the better time, now, that she was under such pressure and living in such horrible conditions?

He had the perfect plan. Grinning widely in anticipation, Kisshu teleported himself to the backyard of the human's city-shelter and began to search for Ichigo. Luckily, he saw her in time before she headed to her personal dormitory. Oh, yes, an appropriate place for them to talk in private. Teleporting once again, now inside her run, Kisshu wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

– **"**Hello there, Koneko-chan!**"**

Ichigo turned abruptly, immediately pushing Kisshu off her with a startled, rather surprised look. How did he even get in? What was he even doing inside her dormitory?!

– **"**Y–You…!? Kisshu!**"**

– **"**Hai, hai, the one and only!**"** – The green-haired alien replied cockily – **"**I came here so we can talk."

– **"**What would we possibly talk about, you bastard?**"**

– **"**Eh? You're always so mean to me, Ichigo. I'm hurt. But still, I have a proposal to you.**"**

The redhead frowned, slightly curious and worried to hear what he had to say. Not something good, she was sure, – **"**What… Proposal?**"**

Kisshu smirked, letting out a small chuckle maliciously. That was going to be with not the slightest of doubts, perfect. A proposal so flawless she would not be able to refuse! Finally, with this, he was sure he would get his beloved kitty… And she would love him in the process, he could guarantee it. In those difficult times to the humans, Ichigo cared so much about them. She would fight tfor them to death even after acknowledging she wouldn't stand a chance; That was one of the endless reasons he loved her. Plus, one of the reasons she was going to become his.

– **"**My specie is going to inhabit this planet from now on. We are already building sustainable cities and restoring the flora. Everything's ready and on the on track to our precious Earth to be… The Earth we knew again and that you humans insisted so much to wreck.**"**

– **"**Where are you going with th–**"**

– **"**Shh! Shh! Let me finish,**"** – Kisshu chided, placing his pointing finger to her lips – **"**And soon, all of our friend and family will be brought to Earth. This _distasteful_ race you love so much have decreased drastically and that's a win for us… Even so, you're occupying a big part of our territory, now… But!**"**

– **"**What? 'But' what, Kisshu? Do you mean you are going to kill us? You promised you…**"**

– **"**But that was just for that one time, kitten. There is no need for things to end this way, don't you agree, my honey? So… I, Kisshu, _the merciful prince_, have a proposal for you… We can share. Your little race can live… If you marry _me_.**"**

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, as she gasped in surprise. Her face heated and soon she was filled, bottled up with anger. How dare he, come to her dormitory, and say those things to her?

– **"**NO! No way in hell, I'll become your wife, Kisshu! What makes you think you can force me to do so!?**"**

– **"**I am not forcing you to anything, Ichigo**"** – The green-haired alien replied, carefree – **"**It's your choice. Would you rather spend your last days, watching as humanity dies in agony, or to become my mate, with your so dear humanity alive?**"**

She was speechless. He was truly serious, saying all those things to her and expecting her to react well. What would she do? She couldn't let them die! Ichigo simply stood there, with no way to reply, staring shocked at Kisshu.

– **"**I will give you two days to think… But you already know the answer, don't you? Hehe. I'm going to be back, Koneko-chan, or you can come to me as soon as you decide. I will tell you my localization, but that's _our _secret~.**"**

After telling her the area the little village was situated, Kisshu left her with millions of thoughts and doubts. Despite his always playful tone, Ichigo knew he was not kidding. Her life was already upside down, was there need for him to make it worse? Whatever she decided, the aliens would win. Basically,

_**Game Over**_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! **

**Please, do NOT read this chapter. I sincerely don't know what this story was doing at the rated T section, but it doesn't belong there. There is NSFW/Lemon in this chapter and it is quite graphic and unproper. **

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the chapters. If you have any doubts about the characters and how they are being interpreted, please come to my inbox! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The evening passed by slowly, even slower to the confused cat-girl lost inside her thoughts. Those she could not simply dismiss, they would actually influence not strictly on her life, but all the humankind. Everything seemed ridiculous, surely unbelievable – but it was real, and eventually she would have to decide. Should Ichigo go talk to Keiichiro or Retasu? Or was it something she had to decide by herself? Oh, she was so lost!<p>

Ichigo paced from here to there on an empty corridor, having a remarkable enigmatic expression on her face. Her arms crossed, one of her hands placed on her chin as a signal of her concentration. She kept herself in this state for some good time, enough to be seen marching weirdly by some passing people.

– **"**Grrr! What do I DO?!**"** – The redhead pouted, thumping her feet on the metal ground.

Although her body language seemed comical and funny by extern people, Ichigo was truly worried and agonizing inside. Such that she immediately changed to from a grumpy behavior to a heavy and depressed one, sitting on the ground hugging her knees. And she would drown in her thoughts with no one to help. Unless, of course, a certain green porpoise appeared before she did so.

– **"**Ichigo-san…? Are you alright? Akasaka-san told me what happened earlier, is it what is troubling you right now?**"** – Retasu asked softly, kneeing down to her friend.

– **"**Uhm… It… No. Retasu, can I tell you something?**"**

– **"**Of course!**"**

– **"**Kisshu was here. Not on the morning, but in my dormitory. He said his specie is going to live here from now on and that they would kill the humans. Then they said we could live in peace if I…_ Married him_.**"**

Retasu gasped, placing her hands on her mouth. She was surprised with Ichigo's words. However, not shocked – She knew Kisshu's personality; he was prone to do this after all. Ichigo should be aware of that at this point, since she was the target!

– **"**Oh… Ichigo-san, that is hard. Do not let anyone else know this. This is your decision,**"** – Retasu said, stopping mid-sentence. Not exactly a decision when the options were rather discouraging – **"**A–And the last thing you need now is pressure.**"**

Pressure. That was it, if anyone else found out about their encounter and the circumstances; it was probable that they would carry her away as an offer at the same second. Survival, they would say. If everything the man threatening humanity wanted was a girl, then give it to him and it is all cool. No one wanted to die in an _alien apocalypse_, especially when barely surviving after a _disease apocalypse_.

That's when she realized. Everyone was already terrified, suffering day by day endlessly. They would do anything to survive. The children, the elders, all those innocent lives around the world would be lost if she didn't accept Kisshu's proposal. Plus, he promised he would let them live along with the aliens. Deciding in Kisshu's favor was the best option. Even though it went against herself – that would be for the best.

– **"**I… I'm going there!**"** – Ichigo announced.

– **"**T–To decline his offer I expect...?**"** – Retasu questioned, caught by surprise at Ichigo's statement.

– **"**Quite the contrary, Retasu. If it is for the best… I… I will marry Kisshu.**"**

Retasu's eyes widened in more surprise as she waved her hand no, silently pleading her redhead friend not to do this. The sadness in Ichigo's voice was enough for the greenette to notice that she did not want to do this.

– **"**There must be another way! You cannot marry him, Ichigo-san! You don't want to!**"**

Ichigo sighed sadly. It was true; but necessary.

– **"**You'd do the same, right? Look at all these people. They need protection, and if what it takes is to marry Kisshu, then I will do it. I am going to go talk to him right now, and please, don't tell anyone about this.**"**

– **"**Is there anything I can do to change your mind?**"**

The cat-girl shook her head lightly, with a faint smile on her face. Retasu frowned and swallowed hard, thinking as fast as she could to better the situation. An idea came to mind and she pondered if it was good. Well, at least she had something.

– **"**I'll go with you. Do not try to keep me from doing it, you're my best friend, Ichigo, I won't let you go there by yourself.**"**

Ichigo's eyes widened lightly, but she smiled seconds later and nodded. It would be truly scary to go there on her own, mainly because of the soldiers and the city, which the population consisted solely on aliens. Perhaps – and that was an important cogitation – it was all a big trap. It didn't really matter what was going to happen, they went there and they tried. If so, escaping couldn't be so hard.

– **"**When we're leaving?**"** – Retasu asked.

– **"**Now!**"**

* * *

><p>– <strong>"<strong>It seems like you really enjoy deciding important matters without my opinion, Kisshu.**"**

Pie found himself highly annoyed by Kisshu's attitude towards the cat-girl. It was none of his business what the green-haired alien did to her, but to promise to save humanity… It was quite cruel to toy her like this, hiding the true purpose of "save".

– **"**Tch! It won't matter, anyway. _Save_ and _enslave_ are similar words. I will take care of this. But hey, there is no possibility she can know about Europe and Oceania. They're your stuff. I am just in charge of Asia, aren't I?**"**

Well, regarding to the territory division, Kisshu was quite right. Pie ruled over Europe, and he could do as he pleased there. He understood what Kisshu meant quickly.

– **"**Indeed.**"** – Pie replied, smirking cruelly.

In fact, Pie actually had a "faint" interest in Kisshu's mate-to-be' friend. He admired all of her traits – simply sweet, innocent, and caring; he could list it all day. Even her imperfections – including her remarkable clumsiness. He found it extremely cute. The indigo alien was actually thinking about making her his own mate; he just needed to be sure of his kind of interest on her. Pie had just finished his drink when a subordinate came in the dining room.

– **"**Kisshu-sama, your mate-to-be has arrived. She brought her friend with her… Retasu, I guess. Shall I allow their entrance?**"**

As Pie let out a small gasp in function of the extra visitor, Kisshu's face lit up in pure joy as he got up from his chair and banged his fists on the table in excitement. He returned to his composure, and gave Pie an insinuating smirk in anticipation.

– **"**Let them both in! Guide Ichigo to my chambers and… You can let the book nerd with Pie.**"** – Kisshu stated, chuckling.

Kill two birds with one stone.

– **"**Yes, majesty.**"**

Ichigo and Retasu got separated midway, both being led to different destinies that very moment. The redhead to her mate-to-be, Retasu… Also to her mate-to-be, she simply did not know it yet.

The cat-girl walked through the stunning hallway along with the subordinate, dreadful silence reigning as they made their way to Kisshu's chambers slowly. It had been a rough way, entering the forest – even though it was beautiful and taken by endless tones of green and another uncommon colors, finding the right path without getting lost was complicated. Well, at least now they had lost some grams and enhanced their health.

Her mind was full of thoughts and fear. Ichigo had decided to do this, but now she felt scared and worried about herself. Each moment she took a step to Kisshu's personal room, the more fearful she got. She wasn't sure how much time it took for her to realize that, in fact, in this situation – _that it was happening_.

Kisshu's area was undeniably posh – similar like a dark castle with high technology. Crimson walls and pure dark wood, both on the details of the walls and the tiling to the ground. She had a fascinated look, not paying attention to the way at all.

–** "**Here we are.**"**

Ichigo was caught by surprise and accidentally stumbled on a tiny center table, almost dropping stuff on it. Flustered, she nodded as she was left alone in front of the gigantic timber door. She hesitated for long minutes before knocking, followed by Kisshu's faint and distant voice allowing her to come in. She hesitantly stepped into the room, slowly in a useless attempt not to spot her presence – what didn't make any sense, since her presence was highly well-awaited. The cat-girl was, oh, so nervous. She never expected herself in this situation, trembling before Kisshu.

– **"**K-Kisshu…**"** – Ichigo called fearfully.

– **"**Koneko-chan, you're here! Fufu~**"**

Ichigo stopped at a distance she considered safe. What a foolish measure, she would never be fully "safe" around him – not when he could appear out of nowhere anytime. How was it going to be? What were they going to talk about?

– **"**I… I am here… To… To accept your proposal, Kisshu. I'll be your wife. Just if you promise to save my people.**"**

Kisshu's face retorted into a malicious expression. It's not like she had any other option, anyway. The green-haired alien was nowhere surprised she came to him, just slightly joyed that she came to him that fast. Now, she was at his will and they were going to have some fun. She was going to have some fun as well, he could guarantee.

– **"**That's wonderful! Come here, then~!**"**

Ichigo hesitantly approached him, now aside Kisshu in front of a window with a beautiful vision of everything around them – the forest, the little city… And the one not to pleasant at all: The city-shelter. She wandered her eyes endlessly, never getting enough of the wonders of their surroundings.

– **"**Look, Ichigo. Isn't it a beautiful little city we built?**" **

– **"**Y–Yes, Kisshu.**"**

– **"**Isn't it so much better than the piece of trash you're living in?**"**

Ichigo hesitated, starting to feel uneasy. Where was he going with this? However, if she said it wasn't she would be lying. It was an incredible little city, with a few aliens residing comfortable, clean and posh houses. Kisshu was right. It was better than the piece of trash she was living in, even though she hated to admit it.

– **"**It is.**"** – Ichigo said lowly – **"**Kisshu, what do you want…? Say it at once… Please…**"**

It wasn't just the marriage. She had accepted his proposal already; then what was he doing? What was he going to do to her? Surely, it was something beyond the proposal…

– **"**Ne, Koneko-chan, if we are to be mated, then I have to make you mine first~!**"**

With those words, Ichigo finally understood what he wanted. No, not that… However, isn't it what married couples normally did? She always wanted her first time to be special, with someone she loved, but now it would be simply to seal a deal?

– **"**N–No, Kisshu! Anything but that!**"**

The green-haired alien firmly pushed her to himself and started to kiss down her neck. He was to strong for her to even struggle – in addition, if she displeased him, it was good-bye to her specie. She had absolutely no idea what to do. And that was good for Kisshu, who unbuttoned one single button of her blouse and slipped one of the sleeves leaving her shoulder bare. He quickly filled it with kisses and light bites; Ichigo was on the verge of crying, paralyzed and shaming herself for feeling good and shivering upon what Kisshu was doing to her.

– **"**Kisshu, n–no…! S–Stop!**"** – The redhead squirmed.

– **"**Ichigo,**"** – Kisshu called seductively – **"**_Poor kitty_… You have been having a haaard time, haven't you?**"**

The most painful thing for her wasn't only the whole situation, it was also that from his lips came nothing but hurtful facts. She was suffering a lot, still hurt by the loss of her friends, her team, her boyfriend – but she kept it all to herself, for she had to protect the remaining humans in Japan. Her city-shelter was the base, people were counting on her, there was so much pressure. Not counting, of course, the daily struggles the plague caused, and the simplest things turned into routinely events.

– **"**So much stress… It must have been hard. Ichigo…**"** – His voice, smooth and winsome, made her body hesitate – **"**I want you to forget all of your problems, 'kay? I am going to make you feel good. So how about we close those curtains to have some privacy, hmm?**"**

Her body screamed yes, her mind was confused. Actually, just one part of her mind deduced it was the wrong thing – this part was her will. Her logical sense told her to do this, since it was what it took to protect everyone. It was her duty, after all. Even if she didn't, the villagers would probably bring her back to him once they found out. She had no dreams nor a proper life to throw away. Oh – the way Kisshu was touching her body was not helping! Her ears and tail popped out, earning a giggle from him.

– **"**I… Erm… Kish… Uhm-hmm.**"** – Ichigo reluctantly agreed, finally giving up.

The green-haired alien chuckled lowly, tripping her over to the bed; quite a wonderful fall, considering how soft and comfortable Kisshu's bed was. While he went to close the curtains and lock the door, the cat-girl looked around, appreciating every sight of her mate-to-be' room. It was beautiful… The room was spectacular! The walls had a dark-greenish color in a vintage pattern. The ceiling, notched in wood, had a medium chandelier. The floor had the same material, and it glowed as if it was waxed former minutes ago. His bed had thick velvet blood-red curtains around, the sheets and blankets looked fluffy and warm – which were, by the way, she thought.

Kisshu returned and got her into his lap. His tongue entered her mouth and she unconsciously began to fight for dominance, which she obviously lost, once again. The green-haired alien savored hungrily every inch of her mouth. They were going to be so happy. He would make her so happy, she would love him and they would be happy together, he would give her everything she wanted, worth for a queen. _His_ queen. _Kisshu_ would be the one she would join in bed, the one she would scream for, his name and his alone – the entire household would listen. Such a perfect mixture between his endless love and the burning lust: he had both inside him. He was going to make love to her – He wanted her body and her heart and wanted her to feel the same. He just needed time.

When they needed to part for Ichigo to breath, a small trail of saliva connected their mouths, seconds later dripping down her chin. She breathed heavily, – **"**Kisshu… Are you… Everyone, you promise you will save them?**"**

– **"**Of course I do, Koneko-chan!**"**

The young prince slowly removed her blouse, playing a bit with her breasts before removing the bra. He stopped to admire her soft skin, the pink areolas. It had grown… Rather big.

Ichigo quickly proceeded to cover her breasts with both arms, blushing bright red with embarrassment. Kisshu frowned cockily at her and spread her arms. He began to stroke and suck her tips, and the cat-girl reacted a few moments later with low whimpers she was trying to keep in. Retiring his hand from her right boob, he kept sucking as he popped out the buttons of her shorts and sneaked his hand inside her panties.

She was already soaked. Such lack of stimulation was already doing that to her? Huh, that meant he was doing a good job. He continued to stroke her clitoris, earning now moans. Ichigo was so vulnerable, in such a pathetic state.

– **"**Ah… Aahmm… Not… There…!**"** – She protested in a mere whisper.

The cat-girl was already crying, both in pleasure and self-shame. A new tear would shed as soon as another wave of pleasure filled her heated body, a new tear would shed as soon as her body betrayed her will. Kisshu's touch felt so good, her body loved it so much. She thought things couldn't get any worse just when Kisshu went down on her; that's when she lost it. He, when sucking, licking and even sweetly biting her clit gained the loud moans from the cat-girl.

– **"**Kisshu…! Hah… Ghmm!**_"_** – The redhead stiffened.

A bigger wave of pleasure and warmth filled her body, and it grew and grew until a ball contained deeply exploded and she screamed in absolute pleasure, and she grabbed the sheet with all of her strength at her very first orgasm. When her body finally relaxed, Ichigo's grip on the sheet loosened and Kisshu removed his own clothing.

She futilely tried to cover herself, her cat-ears strongly attached to her head, tears down her cheeks and saliva dripping from the corner of her lips.

Kisshu came back, spreading her legs and startling the redhead, temporarily relaxed until then – were they really going to do that now?! She wasn't ready! Her terrified expression was easy to read, and Kisshu softly spoke up.

– **"**Don't be scared, kitty. This will only hurt on the beginning,**"** – He started, caressing her cheek – **"**Then we'll both feel lots of pleasure. Even though it is my first time too, I know what I am doing. Trust me, I'll be gentle, okay?**"**

Ichigo nodded slightly. Did she have an option, at all?

At her nod, Kisshu entered her as gently as he could until he was all inside her. He was huge, ridiculously huge and the pain felt like she was being ripped apart. It hurt, it hurt and she didn't like it! The most painful rush was given when Kisshu finally tore her hymen. Wanting it or not, his size and thickness affected her badly. Ichigo was sobbing desperately, even more once she realized her virginity was gone – she lost it to _Kisshu_, her enemy.

Kisshu started to move slowly. Not so slowly as soon as he picked a pace, from then on he was not able to control himself. He was moaning loudly, driven crazy by her tight insides and how wonderful it felt wrapped around his member. Ichigo began to feel good as well, and they both moaned along. It began to get far more pleasuring than normal human sexual intercourse should be, but Kisshu wasn't human at all.

– **"**Oh! Ahn… M–More… Hnm…**"** – Ichigo moaned, barely able to speak. She had lost it, her body overpowered her mind and she was screaming, moaning, purring in the consuming libido.

– **"**I–Ichigo, it feels… Ohn… So good…!**"**

Kisshu's growls were noticeably possessive around her, his heavy breath crazily sensual. There was just one thing left – approaching her neck, the young alien prince licked it before sinking his fangs on it. Ichigo screamed in a mix of ecstasy and pain, grabbing Kisshu's hair and instinctively scratching his back with her sharp nails – or _claws_.

He felt the same mixture, and he didn't even mind that the scratch was bleeding. It felt too good for him to stop. He changed positions, putting her on all fours – there, he did it: his mark was now forever on her neck and she was officially his. Kisshu's pace did not change, and the pumps got rougher and rougher as he began to reach his climax. Ichigo was reaching her second now, her mind completely focused on the act. Her fluffy tail wrapped around his waist, as he pulled on her hair rather roughly.

– **"**I love you… I love you so much!**"** – Kisshu moaned as he neared his peak, not expecting her to answer at all – **"**I… I am… I'm gonna… Ichigo!**"**

Kisshu came inside her as they both reached their peak together. He released it all inside Ichigo, leaving her panting there – fatigued, sore and tired; but satisfied. He, on the other hand, was not even tired. The green-haired alien could keep doing it all night, but he decided to let her rest. She would be trained to keep up with him, anyway.

As Kisshu hugged her tightly to sleep, Ichigo finally returned to her sense and guilty filled her mind. Everyone could misinterpret her; they would hate her for doing it with Kisshu. However, to comfort herself, Ichigo thought logically. She never wished to be with Kisshu… But she never wished her unfortunate events either. Even if they hated her, it was for the best.

_**It was everything for the best**_.

* * *

><p><span><em>Useless Mun Note<em>

_Uh... I think this one was the most graphic lemon I ever wrote that came out okay... I hope it isn't too vulgar, or not vulgar at all. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, guys! **

**Sorry for the absence. School has been killing me, but here you go, a brand new chapter! This one contais Retasu/Pie lemon. I will try to add more characters besides Kisshu/Ichigo and Retasu/Pie, so don't worry for those of you expecting some Pudding/Taruto fluff! **

**Also, the number of lemons will be decreased but not removed completely, I will try but I guarantee nothing. However, indeed, there will be more and more plot for the next chapter. This one was really not one of my best, so please bear with me just this time ^^. Hope you like it!**

**NSFW CONTENTS AHEAD**

* * *

><p>Retasu was panicking inside. Ichigo vanished to the green-haired alien's territory leaving the greenette all alone with the older brother. Never was she intimidated by Pie back then, but now he was colder than ever. She was sitting on the chair situated on the long dinner table, clenching her fists as holding her skirt with her head down, nervously blushing. The indigo alien was not paying attention to her at all, at least! She could calm down, couldn't she?<p>

– **"**Why so nervous, Mew Retasu?**"** – Pie called firmly, never moving his eyes from the book he was reading – **"**Though I see no reason to call you_ 'Mew'_ once our battle is over. No, _Retasu_, it is.**"**

She squealed, looking up to him and making up words, but none came out of her mouth.

– **"**I'm… I'm not n-nervous…**"** – She muttered – **"**E-Eto… You… You g-guys seem to have everything under control, r-right?**"**

Pie chuckled and finally looked at her. Let us use stare as a better word – He stared at her, analyzing her every feature acquired and kept throughout the former years. As her furry friend, the greenette did gain considerable size on her front and he found himself looking at her chest area for too long than he should – she noticed and proceeded to cup herself with her arms and blush redder, what made him simply snicker. Then, her eyes – her beautiful blue eyes and the green, curly hair that she did well maintaining free. She looked simply stunning.

– **"**Oh, yes, indeed. Soon all of our specie will inhabit earth and you humans will be no longer a bother.**"**

– **"**We are not…**"** – She started, choosing not to finish her phrase, sighing afterwards.

– **"**But you got quite beautiful. More mature, if I should say.**"**

Retasu looked down once again, not supporting the look he gave her. That was far the most awkward conversation she ever had in her entire life and it had to be with her old enemy. She wondered, for a second, if coming with Ichigo was a good idea after all. The four-eyed girl started to fear for her own sake and Ichigo's as well. Maybe they were caught in a trap! However, if that was true, why didn't they capture them both right away?

–** "**W-What are you planning on doing with me? What happened to Ichigo-san?**"**

– **"**Hmph. I should find a use for you, now that you've said it.**"** – Pie pondered – **"**Anyway, your comrade is probably serving her duty as a mate, if you get my drift.**"**

Retasu tensed. She should have expected it – Poor Ichigo! Stuck with someone she didn't love. However, now, she was most certainly worried about herself! The greenette had no idea with what he meant with 'finding a use for her', and she didn't want to find it out. But unfortunately for her, she would. Oh, she would.

The indigo alien concentrated now on finding her a use. The most obvious was, of course, a guinea pig – However, putting such a pretty and sweet creature to face such horrid experiments, now that would be a shame. Perhaps as a laboratory company, a partner. And the third option was the most alluring one, with no doubt… Mating her. He hadn't found, in all those three years, a suitable female to himself. As the years passed, he noticed that he created a standard that none of them was able fit in: And that standard was Retasu's appearance and personality, which were appealing and attractive on their own ways. Why not, why not now, take her and make her his?

–** "**Retasu, would you mind coming with me to my chambers?**"**

She frowned. For what reasons, exactly, would she be requested to his chambers? Though, his question was almost rhetorical, for she had no choice but accept.

– **"**N–No. Lead the way, please.**"**

* * *

><p>As soon as they reached Pie's room, Retasu's nervousness took over and she was considerably more silent and hesitant than she was normally – plus, she was shaking. What she had was actual, pure fear. Not that she did believe that Pie would hurt her, or try something against her will, but after all those events and the way he had been acting she wasn't sure of anything anymore.<p>

Meanwhile, Pie was still pondering what to do with her exactly. He had to decide whether to do her or not to do her as fast as possible. He didn't want to keep her waiting, now did he? The poor creature was already so confuse and scared. She deserved an answer right away. If he let her go it was just a matter of time that his soldiers or even her comrades back in the city would come lusting for her, and that was something unacceptable.

–** "**What are we doing here?**"** – The greenette asked softly.

He could feel the hint of hesitation in her voice, her figure nestled on her own self making her appear tinier than she actually was. _Cute_. He wondered why, for what reason her fear seemed to make him… Ablaze. Yes, her fear. He needed more of it.

– **"**Now, now, no need to fret.**"** – Pie began, pulling the green mew next to him.

– **"**Huh…!**"**

–** "**We are both aware of the fact that Kisshu's and Ichigo's relationship goes far beyond simple childish flirting, am I right?**"**

– **"**Y-Yes… Why are you so close?**"**

Ignoring her question, Pie smirked and proceeded to sit on the bed, taking her to sit on his lap. Her cheeks burning on dark crimson, the will to break free from him repelled by obvious reasons. Ichigo and Retasu made a silent agreement to never displease Pie and Kisshu at the highest of positions they were as powerful princes, for it could cost innocent people's lives and even their own. Ichigo made her sacrifice, but was that the time Retasu would have to make hers?

– **"**P-Please don't…**"**

– **"**Hush. I want to try something,**"** – The indigo alien established, shoving her off his lap and moving to get an object of desire from his cabinet.

The object in question was a blindfold. Quite uncommon for his intentions, but that would make things far more interesting with no doubt. As soon as she saw the blindfold, the greenette began to get more and more scared each passing second. He wordlessly put it on her, covering her eyes and it was silently understood that she was not allowed to take it off.

With that, she was completely vulnerable and exposed to him. However… He was not going to hurt her. That couldn't be. Pie had his cons but at least he wouldn't… Would he?

– **"**Pie… What are you doing?**" **

– **"**I remember telling you to hush. You'll know in a few instants. Just be quiet, is that understood?**"**

Retasu nodded, trembling. A few moments later, she felt herself being pushed over the bed with intensity, consequently allowing a low squeal to escape through her lips. There was nothing holding her down but there was something… _Someone_ above her. The same someone that suddenly kissed her lips with the same force. And at this moment, the green mew finally noticed the reason behind the blindfold.

To make her powerless. Bare, with no possible expectation of what would happen to her next. To give Pie all the exciting sensation of dominance over her.

It was working. Only a few moments of primary interaction and he could feel himself getting hotter and hotter, not even sure if he would be able to hold himself any longer. But he had to. This kind of foreplay wasn't something he could simply throw away… Mainly, he had to entice her as well. The blindfold would make her more sensitive and make the sensations more thrilling.

He placed light kisses over her neck to her collarbones, returning soon to her mouth to greet her with his tongue inside it. She was trying not to squeal at every little movement he did, mainly when his body was strongly pressed against hers, hovering her cloth and her skin with his own. She could nearly feel him growing harder on her thigh.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Pie removed her shirt. He began to stroke her tips still with her wearing the bra, hoping to cause a pleasing reaction. Not satisfied with the result, he removed it and pinched on them. Her face expression, so as her body tensed and she bit her hand with a sob. Yes, that was good.

He touched every possible sensitive part of her body, delighted by her adorable reactions to the point it was painful for him to contain the urges. However, he was determined to make her unable to resist them either. Considering she was already confused, almost giving in, an oral should do it.

– **"**Gyah! No, stop! Don't go there!**"** – Retasu protested, as soon as he began to remove her undergarments through her skirt.

– **"**Be a good girl and be quiet. You're going to love this next part.**"**

Her whole body, already stirred up, shivered with the touch of his hands sliding up her upper thighs once again, his tongue licking and circling her wet, sensitive spot. She wanted him to stop but she also didn't want him to stop. She had no reason to be doing this at all! Then, why let him do all those things to her? Maybe because she was scared of being threatened like Ichigo, or being hurt. Being bullied at school was enough, she didn't want to suffer something like that again – Though, that situation was totally different from what she suffered at school!

– **"**K-Kyah!**"** – She moaned on a high-pitched tone.

However, as he worked on her down on that place, the sounds she produced became more lewd and and her voice gravely decreased to a lower tone, making her sound somewhat sensual and different from her usual innocent self. Her moans, sounding so erotic, that was certainly something Pie did not count on.

He noticed she was close to her climax when she gave the longest moan and grabbed the sheet, and he stopped.

– **"**Uh…?**"** – Retasu gasped lowly, confused.

What was that feeling? She was cursing herself for enjoying that, tears involuntarily running down her face, aiming for it to end right away but when his stopped… Was that _frustration_? That couldn't be. No.

– **"**Looks like someone was enjoying herself. Hmph.**"** – Pie chuckled – **"**Do you want me to continue?**"**

The answer should be an absolute and definite 'no', but the frustration taking over her body said otherwise. Was it wrong for her to like it? Was it wrong that maybe she… Maybe she wanted him to continue?

– **"**So?**"**

– **"**Uh… Yes…**"** – She said.

– **"**What? I can't hear you.**" **

– **"**_Yes_.**"** – She repeated louder, her voice shaky.

Pie smirked. Now, that was the moment he was waiting for. That was the time to do some real interesting things, indeed. Messing up this beautiful greenette was the best!

– **"**Beg for it.**"**

His attitude caught her on surprise, and her eyes widened fairly even with the blindfold. That was humiliating! In addition, should she embarrass herself just to get… "one of those"?

Her answer became clear when he teased her, his hand caressed her thigh and he gave one playfully lick, one fateful lick that made her body tense all over and a pleasured groan ran through her lips.

– **"**You must also call me master. Now, say it: _'Please, master, I beg for you to let me orgasm'_.**"**

– **"**P-Please, m-master, let me orgasm…**"**

She was failing herself. She felt humiliated! That was not how things were supposed to go! But there was she, begging for one damn orgasm. No one would be proud of her for it, she wasn't doing this for the people on the village. At least Ichigo had a purpose when submitting to Kisshu, but Retasu… No. Everyone would be so disappointed.

– **"**Good girl. Let me give you your reward,**" **

Pie held her legs wide spread and sucked on her clitoris, producing a weird and loud slurping sound as he began to lick again. The blindfold allowed her to concentrate on every small sensation, and that one was nowhere near small. A wave of pleasure ran through her body as she had little spasms, trembling and gasping on the desperation caused by her well-given climax.

– **"**Was that good, dear? Because now you'll be the one who gives it to me.**"**

She took a few moments to realize what he was talking about. She sat on the bed and covered her mouth with both hands, as she reluctantly shook her head no. She never gave someone an oral. That was excessively embarrassing! Then again, if she did not do it well, Pie would be displeased. No one would want a displeased Pie.

– **"**That wasn't a question. Kneel on in front of the bed now. Or do you want your master to get _angry_?**"**

No, no, no, that was out of question! She would have to do it, then! Retasu covered her nude upper part with one hand as she tug one the skirt, walking over to Pie who sat on the edge of the bed. Her grip on the skirt increased along with her nervousness, as she hesitantly knelt in front of Pie. He undid the belt and pulled down the zipper, taking out his member simply for the greenette's astonishment.

That was way too large and thick to fit inside her tiny mouth. But if she didn't start right away, then he would be angry. Then, she decided to start stroking it with her hand. Her shy movements were slow, which just served to get an impatient growl from Pie. Well, no escape, she put her mouth on it and began to put in as much as she could. That did work, and surprisingly she could take him fully inside her mouth. She began to suck, making back and forth movements with her head. The indigo alien groaned, tugging on her hair gently and adjusting her to his desired pace.

– **"**Gnhn… You're doing better than expected. Use your tongue.**"** – He would also have asked for her to look up at him, but it would be tiresome to remove the blindfold.

She followed his order and added her tongue to the current pace. Oh, her mouth felt so good wrapped around him, and, oh, he was holding back too much… That would be hard for her to deal with so much. After quite some time, Pie groaned wildly nearing his peak. It wouldn't take much time until he came for the first time.

– **"**You… Be sure to swallow it all once it comes out… Oh, fuck yes!**"**

With that said, he came inside her mouth everything she could take there and finished on her chest. She swallowed, even though it did taste weird, a bit salty. But at least, it was all finished. It was… Right? For Pie, it wasn't. After recomposing himself from the former, burning orgasm, he finished taking off his clothes and walked over the cabinet again. They were going to play some more! In fact, the game had just started. Who could ever tell that objects used to simple meanings – like the piece of fabric turning into the blindfold – could be used to such interesting matters.

That new object was a rope.

* * *

><p>Ichigo laid there, already awake from the former events. That… All of those things really did happen. She gave in to Kisshu, after all those years fighting and resisting. That wasn't anything she planned, but it was her condition to have her people safe. Even though she knew the green-haired alien was tricking her in some way, it was not like she had any other option but surrender. Still, she felt like she could have done something different.<p>

That she could still do something different.

Kisshu was going to be deadly mad at her, they would get into the big "alien vs human" deal again, she would have some trouble coming back to the city and uniting the cities, if she convinced those people to fight with her maybe they could make it. That was a very risky plan, but it was better to watch as Kisshu mistreated them and dominated all of the remaining countries. It was better than just sit there and do nothing. She should have thought about that before coming pawing at him to fuck her senses, which was what happened, and losing her purity to him, but what was done was done, she had to go on. On the other hand, Kisshu did treat her ever so gently on their moments and she did feel good. He claimed to love her in mid-act for everyone to hear. NO! Her people were more important than just going to bed with him.

That was the time to plan a getaway.


End file.
